1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the recovery of waste heat from heated launderette machines, in particular mangles, dryers and finishers.
2. Related Art
In commercial launderettes, considerable amounts of energy, specifically primarily thermal energy, are sometimes required to operate the launderette machines. This applies primarily to mangles, dryers and finishers. This energy is not carried out of the launderette by the washed laundry because the laundry leaves the launderette at the same temperature at which it was delivered as dirty laundry.
To date, it has been customary to route all the waste heat produced or discharged during operation of launderette machines to the outside. In this context, “waste heat” is to be understood as moist waste air from launderette machines and waste gases from heating devices for generating, for example, steam and heated oil for operating the launderette machines. Since energy costs are constantly increasing, the economic viability of a commercial launderette is considerably impaired when the waste heat is routed to the outside without being used.